Sand in the Sunrise
by Sorry I'm Slytherin
Summary: In 1983, Dumbledore figured out a way to save the lives of all three Potters, but the only way to achieve it is to send Hermione Granger back in time to grow up alongside the Marauders. Luckily for James and Lily, she is more than willing to escape the post-war misery of 1999, and agrees. First in a series spanning from 1970 to the early 1980s.


**A/N:** **Will be updated regularly. Other chapters will be longer, I expect.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot.**

Chapter One – The Letter in the Box

Hermione Granger was the age of 20 years and 2 months when she was asked to go to the headmistress's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to collect a small wooden box, from underneath the portrait of former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She left the Griffindor dormitories just before dinner, and made the familiar journey to answer Professor McGonagall's summons.

She was greeted at the door by a very solemn face, and the headmistress did not speak, merely handed her the box she needed to collect, and gave her a slow, careful nod in response to the apprehensive excitement on the young girl's face.

The contents of the box had been gossiped to be many sinister things since it appeared at the time of Dumbledore's death, but no-one had been able to open it as of yet. Hermione, Ron and Harry's extensive research had not uncovered much, but the agreed conclusion was something that the young woman desperately hoped was nothing but mere rumour.

Hermione wasn't that lucky, however. As she huddled over the box in a quiet second floor corridor not too far from the head's office, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes welled up. With shaking hands, she pulled out a golden time turner filled with a striking burnt-red sand, that moved of its own accord within the tiny hourglass, and seemed almost to glow. Below the time turner was a note in a familiar slanted handwriting, dated 1983.

Barely able to hold the paper still, she began to read the untidy scrawl.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _As I write this, you are fast approaching your fourth birthday, but as you read this, you should be just 20. I've known for sometime that this time-turner can only be used by you, but after some events that occurred two years ago, it is not until recently that I realised what it is you are to do._

 _The time-turner enclosed in this box is no ordinary object, it is unfathomably powerful, and known by many – but only in legend. This is the Taeron Time Turner. It is the last known work of the creator of time-turners themselves – Haydin Taeron, master of time, and has been completely useless to everyone else throughout time except Taeron himself – until you._

 _As I'm sure you may know, this time-turner can only be wielded by someone it deems as its rightful holder. Once you put it around your neck, it is invisible to anyone you don't choose to reveal it to._

 _I want you to use it to save the lives of James and Lily Potter, and making sure that in doing this, you don't allow their son Harry to die._

 _You see, Miss Granger, this time turner allowed me to see the timeline that would ensue should I choose to pass this message to you. At present, in our original timeline, the war ended when Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James, and failed to kill their son. I do not know what has happened since now, but I do know what you could make happen._

 _The time-turner has shown me that Lily and James, with your presence, would have knowledge of something that would give them the upperhand against our terrible foe, and that, provided the events of October 31st 1981 don't play out, Lord Voldemort will be killed before Harry Potter's third birthday._

 _This knowledge is something you have. I know you will be reluctant to reveal that you are from the future, or anything about the future, but I have been reassured that you are a highly intelligent young lady, and I am certain you will figure something out._

 _When you use this time turner, you will need to go back just one turn, it will know where to take you, but you must go to my office at Hogwarts, and when you present me with the time turner, I will understand. Ask me for a de-aging potion to take you back to the age of ten, and upon your transformation, I will make arrangements for a trusted family that I am close with to adopt you, using a magically binding soul ceremony, so that you may be the twin sister of their ten year old son._

 _I have set a charm on the time-turner so that when the time comes for you to travel back, whoever occupies my office will be notified as to what they must do. If, as I hope it will be, the head of Hogwarts after me is a reasonable person, I implore you to open this away from them, as you take a great risk today._

 _In truth, whether you follow these instructions is entirely your choice, but I am inclined to advise you that your decision will dictate the fate of the wizarding world._

 _I trust you to make the right choice, Miss Granger, and I wish you the best of luck._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Hermione calmly folded the letter and placed it inside of the box. She didn't particularly want to leave the current time, but did Harry not deserve to grow up with parents as she had, and as Ron had? Who was she to deny him that? Her parents did not remember her, the war effort was over, she had no responsibilities in this time anymore. This was her duty.

Hesitantly, she put the time-turner around her neck to ensure its safety, and rushed to her dormitory to collect her more important belongings before the shock wore off and she was unable to leave. She was ready to leave within 5 minutes, as she still kept all of her most important possessions in her little purple beaded bag (out of both habit and fear), and simply needed to check it all over and freshen herself up.

She was almost out of the common room before she changed her mind and turned back to the dormitories again, this time heading to the boys rooms. She entered the bedroom that Harry and Ron shared with the real seventh years, and hurriedly searched Harry's poorly packed trunk for his full report on the horcruxes. She found it easily, and was on her way again.

Within fifteen minutes, Hermione Granger had left 1999.


End file.
